Jinzo
－サイコ・ショッカー |jpname = 人造人間－サイコ・ショッカー |jphira = じんぞうにんげん－サイコ・ショッカー |phon = Jinzōningen - Saiko Shokkā |trans = Android - Psycho Shocker |image = Jinzo-BP01-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Dark |type = Machine |type2 = Effect |atk = 2400 |def = 1500 |level = 6 |number = 77585513 |effect = Continuous |lore = Trap Cards, and their effects, cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap Cards on the field are negated. |frlore = Tant que cette carte est face recto sur le Terrain, aucune Carte Piège ne peut être Activée. De plus, les effets de toutes les Cartes Piège face recto sont annulés. |grlore = Καμία Παγίδα δεν μπορεί να ενεργοποιηθεί. Οι επιδράσεις όλων των παγιδών, που είναι ενεργοποιημένες, ακυρώνονται. |itlore = Le Carte Trappola non possono essere attivate. Gli effetti di tutte le Carte Trappola scoperte vengono annullati. |ptlore = Armadilhas não podem ser ativadas. Os efeitos de todas as armadilhas de face para cima são negadas. |splore = Cartas Trampa, y sus efectos no pueden ser activadas. El efecto de todas de las Cartas Trampa en el campo son negadas. |thlore = ไม่สามารถเปิดใช้การ์ดกับดักได้ เอฟเฟกต์ของการ์ดกับดักที่หงายหน้าไร้ผลด้วย. |jplore = このカードがフィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、お互いに罠カードを発動する事はできず、フィールド上の罠カードの効果は無効化される。 |chlore = 只要这张卡在场上表侧表示存在，双方不能把陷阱卡发动，场上的 |krlore = 이 카드가 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, 함정 카드는 발동 할 수 없으며, 모든 필드위의 함정 카드의 효과는 무효가 된다. |ddslore = Abandoned its humanity for power |tsclore = An android of great power distinguished by its thick, long neck. It can destroy all trap cards on the opponent's field. |animelore = Yu-Gi-Oh! only When this card is Summoned, check all face-down cards in both players' Spell & Trap Card Zones. Destroy all Trap Cards on the field. Any new Trap Cards Set or activated by either player while this card is face-up on the field are negated and destroyed. |mangalore = Level 7 When this card is Summoned, check all face-down cards in both players' Spell & Trap Card Zones. Destroy all Trap Cards on the field. Any new Trap Cards Set or activated by either player while this card is face-up on the field are negated and destroyed. |edslore = As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all the effects of Trap Cards are deactivated. |en_sets = Anniversary Pack (YAP1-EN007 - UR) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN003 - R/SFR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN067 - UR) Gold Series (GLD1-EN003 - GUR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-EN000 - ScR) Duelist League 3 (DL12-EN005 - R) |na_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-000 - ScR) 2002 Booster Pack Tins (BPT-011 - ScR) |eu_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-E000 - ScR) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN001 - UR) |fr_sets = Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR003 - R/SFR) Gold Series (GLD1-FR003 - GUR) Serviteur du Pharaon (SDP-F000 - ScR) Duelist League 3 (DL12-FR005 - R) |de_sets = Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE003 - R/SFR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE067 - UR) Gold Series (GLD1-DE003 - GUR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-G000 - ScR) Duelist League 3 (DL12-DE005 - R) |it_sets = Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT003 - R/SFR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT067 - UR) Gold Series (GLD1-IT003 - GUR) Servitore del Faraone (SDF-I000 - ScR) Duelist League 3 (DL12-IT005 - R) |sp_sets = Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP003 - R/SFR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP067 - UR) Gold Series (GLD1-SP003 - GUR) Duelist League 3 (DL12-SP005 - R) |jp_sets = Anniversary Pack (YAP1-JP008 - UR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP067 - UR) Curse of Anubis (CA-00 - ScR/UPR) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-090 - UR/UPR) Gold Series (GS01-JP004 - C/GUR) Joey Structure Deck (JY-06 - C) Joey Volume 2 Structure Deck (SJ2-009 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP004 - GUR) The Sanctuary in the Sky (308-057 - UtR) |kr_sets = 애니버서리 팩 (YAP1-KR007 - UR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR067 - UR) 익스팬션 팩 Vol.1 (ESP1-KR045 - UR) 파라오의사도 (PSV-K000 - ScR) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Secret Rare) |gx02_sets = Anti Effect (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Tricky Toons (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (Ultra Rare) Machine Collection A (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc08_sets = Shocking Energy (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 17 |wc10_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (Ultra Rare) |tfknumber = 167 |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom |tscdc = 231 |tscnumber = 752 |anime_dm = 058, 059, 063, 074, 087, 088, 099, 106, 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113, 122, 124, 125, 126, 135, 144, 159, 170, 182, 186, 187, 188, 190, 191 |anime_gx = 014, 017, 084, 111, 157, 163, 164 |manga_r = 012, 013 |mst1 = Prevents activation of Trap Cards |mst2 = Negates the effects of Trap Cards |archetype1 = Jinzo (series) |gx02status = Limited |database_id = 4758 }}